List of Games
The O.G.R.E.s play a myriad of role-playing, board, card, party, and live action games. This vast selection of possible games will be dynamically different from one chapter to the next. Decisions on what games a chapter plays are based on the available material those members have, the preference those particular players, and their knowledge (or lack of knowledge) of a particular game. __NOEDITSECTION__ Understanding this list In order to receive the full value of this list, the reader should understand that it is not a comprehensive list of every tabletop game in existence. The games on this list are ones that at least two different chapters have played, plan on playing, or have expressed that they are willing to play. If you do not see a game on the list that you are interested in playing, it does not mean that you can't. Just bring it up with your chapter and play away! The games are listed in a format so that you'll first see the name of the game followed in parenthesis by any applicable version or edition clarification. If a game has many different versions or editions, all the known Ogre-played ones will be listed next to the game. Some games may be listed multiple times, in each "genre" they can be said to fit into if it is many. Role-playing games Fantasy RPGs #Adventures of Sindbad #Blue Rose #Castles & Crusades #Conan #Drakar och Demoner #Dungeons & Dragons (Basic, AD&D, 3.0, 3.5, and 4.0) #A Game of Thrones #Legend of the Five Rings #Lord of the Rings #Palladium #Pathfinder #Qerth #Rifts #Rolemaster #Shadowrun #A Song of Ice and Fire #Tunnels & Trolls #Valgora #Warhammer #Waxman's Warriors #West Canaan Wizards #World of Warcraft: The Role-Playing Game Science Fiction RPGs #D20 Apocalypse #D20 Future #D20 Trek #Dawning Star #Deep Space Rescue #Doctor Who #Gamma World #Judge Dredd (Mongoose Version) #M-Force #Mecha Time Cop #MechWarrior #Mutant Chronicles #Rifts #Rocket Jocks #Serenity #Spaceship Zero #Starship Troopers #Star Trek #Star Wars (d6 and all d20 editions) #Traveller #Warhammer Homebrew RPGs #D20 Madea #Mecha Time Cop #Sons of Anarchy #Super or Sinister #Valgora #West Canaan Wizards Horror RPGs #D20 Apocalypse #All Flesh Must Be Eaten #Buffy the Vampire Slayer #Call of Cthulhu #Changeling: The Dreaming #Changeling: The Lost #Demon: The Fallen #Geist: The Sin Eaters #Hunter: The Reckoning #Hunter: The Vigil #Mage: The Ascension #Mage: The Awakening #M-Force #Mummy: The Resurrection #Nephilim #Orpheus #Promethean: The Created #Vampire: The Dark Ages #Vampire: Kindred of the East #Vampire: Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom #Vampire: The Masquerade #Vampire: The Requiem #Victorian Age: Vampire #Waxman's Warriors #Werewolf: The Apocalypse #Werewolf: The Forsaken #Werewolf: The Wild West #Wraith: The Great War #Wraith: The Oblivion Humor/Satire RPGs #D20 Madea #All-Stars #Big Eyes, Small Mouth #Fratboys Vs #Funkadelic Frankenstein on the Mean Streets of Monstertown #Ghostbusters #Happilyeverafter #JINGO #Kobolds Ate My Baby #Laser Ponies #Leopard Women of Venus #M-Force #Ninja Burger #Pokéthulhu #The Pytheas Club #QAGS Cops & Robbers #Rasslin' #Roller Girls Vs #Sex, Lies and Ultraspies #Spaceship Zero #Teenagers from Outer Space #Waxman's Warriors #Weird Times at Charles Fort High #West Canaan Wizards Superhero RPGs #All-Stars #Big Bang Comics #Champions #DC Heroes #Heroes Unlimited #Marvel Universe #Mutant Chronicles #Mutants and Masterminds #Sex, Lies and Ultraspies #Silver Age Sentinels #Super or Sinister #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Villains and Vigilantes Modern Setting RPGs #Cops and Robbers - (played by the Cadet Corps) #Cowboys and Indians - (played by the Cadet Corps) #D20 Apocalypse #D20 Modern #Feng Shui #Fratboys Vs #James Bond 007 #JINGO #M-Force #Ninjas and Superspies #QAGS Cops & Robbers #Roller Girls Vs #Sons of Anarchy #Valgora #Weird Times at Charles Fort High #West Canaan Wizards Time Period & Alternate History RPGs #D20 Apocalypse #D20 Past #American Artifacts #Fantasy Imperium #Forgotten Futures #Gangbusters #Indiana Jones #Mecha Time Cop #Mutant Chronicles #The Pytheas Club #Sex, Lies and Ultraspies #Valgora #Valley of the Pharaohs #Vampire: The Dark Ages #Victorian Age: Vampire #Werewolf: The Wild West #Wraith: The Great War Anime & Manga RPGs #Big Eyes, Small Mouth Live Action Role-playing Games #Amtgard #Mage: The Ascension #Society for Creative Anachronism #Vampire: The Masquerade #Vampire: The Requiem #Werewolf: The Apocalypse Board Games & Other Tabletop Games #The aMAZEing Labyrinth #Apples to Apples #Arkham Horror #Axis and Allies #Balderdash #Batman Forever #Battleship #Checkers #Chess #Connect Four #Guess Who? #Heroscape #Keeping Up With the Jones' #Kill Doctor Lucky #Monopoly #Necro Klepto! #Pac-Man #Risk #Scrabble #Scene It? #Settlers of Catan #StarCraft: The Board Game #Star Trek: The Next Generation Game of the Galaxies #Star Trek Scene-It #Two by Two #Waterworld #Zombie Survival: The Board Game Card Games #Blink #Cards Against Humanity #Catan Card Game #Chez Geek #Fluxx #Highlander: The Card Game #Magic: The Gathering #Munchkin #Phase 10 #Pimp: The Backhanding #Pokémon Trading Card Game #Poo: The Card Game #SPANC #Star Wars CCG #Uno #Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game Party Games #Apples to Apples #BreadTwist #Mafia #Twister #Werewolf Online Games Though O.G.R.E.s highlights analog gaming, its members do tend to also enjoy video gaming. In certain games, members have grouped together to form guilds and teams. #Team Fortress 2 #Star Wars: The Old Republic #World of Warcraft ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → RPG Portal Category:Role-playing Games Category:Browse